


Devastation

by TRfanfic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRfanfic/pseuds/TRfanfic
Summary: This is a very short piece in response to a prompt I had from a friend."In 1000 words or less, describe what would happen if Delia had been the one to see Patsy and Tom dancing together, instead of Trixie?"I hope you like it.P.SI would love to see what the rest of you come up with for this prompt as well.





	Devastation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole Dittrich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicole+Dittrich).



Devastation  
by TR

 

As they stepped through the doors, and out onto the street, Tom took Patsy's hand, gave it a squeeze. "Thank you Patsy, I appreciate your efforts. Though I'm positive it was all for naught."

"Nonsense! You didn't step on my toes even once during that last tune!" 'Thank goodness', she said under her breath, feeling the bruises throbbing through her feet.

"Even so..." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for trying."

She smiled, "it was my pleasure."

With a smile and a nod, he turned and headed home.

Patsy looked after him for a long moment, and muttered, "Well that was a lost cause if I ever saw one."

Turning, she meant to make her way toward Nonnatus, when she spotted a figure she would know anywhere standing across the way. 

Conjuring her most endearing smile, she headed toward her love. 

"Hello Deels!"

"Hello," came the quiet, automatic reply.

Patsy's smile faltered. "I didn't know you were coming this way tonight."

"I wasn't, but I wanted to see you. I...wanted to tell you something, but..."

Patsy's brow creased at the waver in Delia's voice. She was looking everywhere but at her. 

"Deels, what is it?"

"Patsy, do you love me?" She asked, without preamble.

Patsy's eyes widened. "Delia??!"

"For once could you not look around like a trapped animal, and just tell me the bloody truth?!" 

"You know I do!" Patsy moved close, and said with quiet insistence.

For the first time Delia's eyes met hers, and the devastation she saw there nearly stole her breath.

"Do I, Pats?"

"Well you should by now! You know me!"

"Do I? Do I really know you?"

Patsy watched as Delia glanced toward the door she'd stepped through with Tom, not five minutes previous. Understanding dawned, and the thought that she had hurt Delia, made her mouth go dry.

Patsy took her hand, not caring who saw them, or what anyone would make of it. "Yes you do. I promise you, you do!"

"I saw you dancing with him," she said with tears in her voice. "And then he held your hand, kissed your cheek..."

"He's a friend. Please look at me," She implored. Delia met her gaze, and Patsy thought briefly that her eyes shone like blue crystals in the moonlight. "I was teaching him to dance, as a surprise for Trixie." She moved in close, took Delia by the shoulders. "I love you," she said simply. "And no matter what it would cost us, I would shout it from the rooftops right now, if that's what it would take for you to believe me." 

"So there's nothing going on?"

"No. I love you," she said again. "And that means that I would never hurt you that way. And what's more, I just don't want anyone else. No matter what." 

With that Delia leaned in, burrowing against Patsy's chest. Patsy held her close, threading her hand in her hair, and stroking her back. "Don't cry, " she murmured. "There could never be anyone for me, but you."

Delia pulled back. "I love you so much Patsy, " she said quietly. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Patsy smiled, "I'll do my best to inform you ahead of time if there are to be any more dance lessons. Next time you can join us, and we can show him how it's done!" 

At that Delia grinned. " You're on!"

Patsy smoothed her hands down Delia's arms. "All good now?"

Delia nodded. "All good."

"Okay then, I'm starving, let's go grab some chips."

"With marrowfat peas!"

"If you must."  
Delia gave her a friendly elbow to the side, but said nothing more. She was just relieved to be on solid ground again.

End of Scene. Good? Bad? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a couple of things.  
> Delia loves Patsy  
> Delia is a spitfire and the jealous type  
> Patsy loves Delia far more than she shows
> 
> This story is for the woman sleeping in my bed at home while I'm working the night shift treating patients. I love you Nicole! The morning sickness will subside my love!


End file.
